


im in love with the shape of you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au based off shape of you by ed sheeran





	

Seeing as Bo is out of town for a few days, Lukas decides to throw a party.

It’s partly because he wants to have fun, and partly because he wants to get a gauge on what people think of him now that everyone knows he and Philip are dating. He wants to know if anyone will show up, or if he’s become a pariah.

Philip knows he hasn’t. The looks they get at school aren’t those given to an outcast. They’re just curious, and a bit surprised.

There have been no repercussions like Philip knows Lukas expected. He hasn’t been made fun of, nor has anyone even expressed any disliking of it.

In fact, a boy came up to the two of them in the hall, and told them that they were really cute, and Lukas coming out motivated him to do the same.

Lukas simply watched the boy with wide eyes, at a loss for words. Luckily, the boy was as dumbstruck as Lukas, and quickly hurried off.

The party is to be held at Lukas’ place on Friday night. It’s Philip and Lukas’ job to get the booze and food, easily acquired with the fake ID’s they still both have.

Lukas stands in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Philip shoves the keg against the counter with his foot, and pulls a coke out of the fridge. He pops it open, and climbs up and sits on the counter, feet tapping the wood cabinets below rhythmically.

“What if no one comes?” Lukas muses. Philip takes a sip, and holds out the can. Lukas comes over and takes it, bringing it up to his lips. He takes a swig, and sets it down, frowning.

“But-“

“No one cares, Lukas. No one cares.” Philip says, reaching out and tugging on Lukas’ flannel. He steps closer to him, a crease between his brows.

“What if-“

Philip tugs him between his legs, arms coming up to wind around his neck. Lukas tilts his head to the side, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Philip says.

“Yeah. You’re right. It’s gonna be fine.” Lukas says, nodding his head. He ducks his head, and presses his lips to Philip’s. Philip’s lips part beneath his, and he can feel them curl up into a smile.

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door. Lukas pulls back, and Philip drops his arms, hopping off the counter.

Lukas goes to get the door, stomach rolling as he turns the knob.

Standing on the other side is Rose, with a group of kids from school behind her. She smiles when she sees him, and steps inside. She gestures to the girl beside her-Lukas is pretty sure her name is Alice-and looks over at her.

“This is Alice. My girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Philip asks, coming over to stand by Lukas, brows arched. Rose gives a shy smile, and shrugs.

“Turns out we were each other’s beards.” Rose says. Lukas’ frowns, brows knitting together.

“It’s when gay people date someone of the opposite sex to hide that they’re gay.” Philip says.

“I mean, we didn’t realize it. But you were a good beard.” Rose says. Lukas doesn’t quite smile; he’s more confused that anything. Rose moves further into the house, her girlfriend and other friends with her. They’re all friendly to both Lukas and Philip; Philip can tell that Lukas is relieved.

No one cares. Just like he told him.

Philip doesn’t have to say I told you so. Because Lukas already knows.

* * *

 

The house is full of people. It’s hot, even with all the windows cracked open. The music has become the house’s heartbeat, and it pulses to its own beat.

The air smells of sweat and perfume and alcohol, and it’s packed full of people.

Philip hasn’t been able to get Lukas out onto what has become the dance floor until now.

For the first few hours, they mingled. They talked to Lukas’ friends, who immediately accepted Philip into their ranks. They talked to girls who were disappointed that the two were gay, as they’d had crushes on them, and others who thought they were adorable. There were even a few kids who neither had known were gay that showed up.

Now, Philip is pulling Lukas into the hum of bodies, lit only by the neon bracelets and necklaces people adorn, their limbs moving to the beat. They’re surrounded by other kids from school, all having joined into the collective mind of the music.

Nothing matters in here.

Lukas doesn’t know how to dance, but that doesn’t matter much either. He lets Philip guide him, planting his hands on his waist, letting them run up and down his arms.

Their bodies move to the music, fluidly. Philip knows what he’s doing, and he easily leads Lukas.

Everything goes away. He lets Philip pull him around, and after a few minutes, starts to figure it out on his own. He bumps into other people, and other people bump into him.

He’s free, he’s free, he’s free.

_Music rings out around him._

_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much_

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

High off the feeling of acceptance, a bit tipsy from the alcohol, and a whole lot in love, Lukas listens to what the music says, tugs Philip against him, tipping their foreheads together. Philip closes his eyes, the two still moving to the beat, as one being instead of two.

When he kisses him, he can taste freedom on Philip’s lips.

That feeling, the warmth of the people around him, the knowledge that he can kiss this boy he likes so much, makes everything worth it.

So, for a few hours, he loses himself. And not once does he let go of Philip.


End file.
